ultimofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lonley
'Lonley '''is a Karakuri Dôji who represents Independence. He is neutral dôji. Appearance Lonley has medium stature and is semi muscular. Like all Dôji, he has orange hakama, with blue stripes. He has black gauntlents and his symbol has a circle with 1 dot on it. He has blue hair and blue wings with a splash of green in the middle. He has pale skin and wears a mask to hide his identity. In Lonley's human form, he wears a black hoody with a sign called Indy(which means is Independence). Lonley also wears glasses and had tracksuit bottoms. Personality Lonley, who represents Independence is always by himself and is never seen with anyone else. When in battle, Lonley is very calm and peacefull. Even though he is neutral, he can still spare peoples life after defeating Ultimo and Vice in battle. Because of Lonley representing Independence, he is his own master. According to Yamato, he believes that Lonley is a very strong dôji because he doesn't need to be reincarnated and has gotten stronger in those 9 centuries. Lonley represents his name all lot, because he doesn't like being with anyone, if he is seen with someone, he always runs away from them. Abilities Lonley is a very powerfull dôji because he can go into Icon and human form very easily unlike the others. Lonley also has powerfull attacks Karakuri Henge *Call of the Yeti(''Leti No Yobadash''i): This technique turns Lonley's hand into like a Yeti's head. **Yeti Wound(''Leti Wa, Sōshō) : Using the Yeti Head, Lonley uses this to stab an opponent and this will cause excess pain. **Snowball Canon(Yukidaruma Kyanon): Using the Yeti Head, Lonley targets an opponent and then the head fires out a snowball and this will cause freezing tempratures. **Yeti Strike''(Letisutoraiku''): Using the Yeti Head, Lonley would extend his arm very long and then dive it straight the oppoenets chest. *Kangaroo Hand(Kangarū No Te): Lonley's hand turns into a Kangaroo's Hand. **Kangaroo Bite(Kangarū No Kami Kizu): Using the Kangaroo Hand, Lonley uses this to stap an oppenent. **Kangaroo Snap(Kangarūsunappu): Using the Kangaroo Hand, Lonley uses this to snap his oppenents arm. **Kangaroo Wind Blow(Kangarū· u~indo· burō) : Using the Kangaroo Hand, Lonley uses this to blow away an opponent, Temperature Change Because of Lonley's snowy skills, Lonley's Noh is able to change the temperature and weather. This means, he can use this as an advantage to winning. Normally, he'd use it to kill the masters and then kill the dôji. However, there is a disadvantage, if it set on a temperature, people who live in areas as the same temperature can withstand it(eg: Lonley sets it to cold and snowy, this means if you live or used to live in that area you can withstand it). Relationships Ultimo Ultimo tends to get annoyed when he's around Lonley, he may say words like "Not again!". Lonley always mentions the fact that he should be called Ultimo not him, this gets Ultimo angry and prepared for fight, but because of Lonley's power, he always wins a battle against Ultimo. Vice Vice and Lonley are seen fighting sometimes, Vice would try and battle Lonley but still get beaten by Lonley. Vice, who iss evil gets annoyed when Lonley mentions the incident in the 12th century which was Vice accidently killing his master. Qoutes (To Yamato) "My master is myself." (To Jelously) "I'm the bad guy? I wasn't made to be a sin." (To Ultimo) "Your called Ultimo and yet I'm stronger." (To Sopia and Regula) "I have automatic pledge." (To Vice) "Remember the incident?"